Sleep, such a wonderful thing
by Frichikiras
Summary: A short drabble about Starrk and Ichigo.  AU, OOCness, fluff etc


**Hiya all~**

**This is just a quick scribble I wrote around 4-5am. I was having a fluff-mood and this is the result.  
Seriously, in my opinion this pairing doesn't get enough love.. D:**

**Warnings: OOCness – big time, fluff, typos and grammatical errors (as always), bad language here and there and a little something that still doesn't go to smut. It's still rated M, just in case..  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Ichigo should be happy about it :)**

**Anyways, let's start with the story~**

* * *

Starrk was dozing off under a tree, which was growing on a small open area surrounded by forest. A couple of meters away there was a small lake, making the scene quite ideal. It was a warm and sunny day in the midsummer. Birds were expressing their joy by chirping and singing. Small waves were hitting the shore and a faint breeze was blowing from the open lake, making the trees sway ever so slightly. The brown-haired man looked like he was in a deep sleep, but in reality he was half awake, observing everything around him through his other senses than sight.

This kind of environment suited the man. He enjoyed the sounds nature created; they soothed his mind. Not that he was stressed in any way, he just felt closer to nature than to urban areas. His mind was able to relax completely and he could just sleep. _Sleep, what a wonderful thing._ He could spend all his time just sleeping.

A sudden sound made him crack open one of his grey eyes. He glanced around only to notice that a lonely wolf had appeared from the thick forest. The animal hadn't notice him or it just didn't consider him as a threat and that's why didn't pay him any attention. The wolf slowly walked towards the shore and languidly lapped water from the lake to sooth its thirst. Starrk followed lazily its actions and as it turned around to head back to the shadow of the forest, Starrk leaned forward and extended his hand towards the animal.

The wolf stopped and stared intently at the brown-haired man. It stretched its head towards him and sniffed the air. Then it took a tentative step towards the man, keeping his head low. Starrk encouraged the animal by softly waving his extended hand, trying not to make sudden movements so that he won't scare it away. Slowly but surely the wolf got closer to him.

A faint smile tugged Starrk's lips as the canine finally poked his hand with its wet nose. Starrk didn't move his hand – he would let the animal come closer to him when it felt comfortable enough. The two stood still for a few minutes until the wolf took another step forward and placed its muzzle on his hand. Starrk pet its muzzle gently with his thumb and looked at the beautiful creature.

Suddenly the magical moment was broken when a loud crack, followed by a loud curse, echoed from the forest. The wolf flinched and moved quickly away from Starrk, heading to the opposite direction from the voice. Starrk followed the animal with his eyes and lifted his eyebrows a bit when the wolf glanced at him for the last time before disappearing into the forest.

With a sigh the brown-haired man shifted his gaze to the direction of the noise.

"You came" He said softly, almost dragging the words.

"Yeah, although I don't know why. That forest was giving me a serious headache." An orange-haired male answered and glanced angrily at the forest. He walked in front of Starrk and looked down to him, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, what are we doing here?" He asked and turned his head to gaze at the calm lake.

"Not much. I just wanted to spend time somewhere quiet. And I didn't want to be alone so I asked you to come here too. And you did, I'm glad" Starrk hummed and then looked at the man in front of him with a slight frown.

"Ichigo, you're blocking the sun. Come here." He padded the ground beside him with his hand.

Ichigo looked at Starrk and then at the sun and then again at Starrk.

"Oh, sorry" with that he sat down beside him, leaning his head against the bigger man's shoulder.

"It's a nice view." The orange-haired man said absently. He sighed and moved closer to Starrk and nuzzled his cheek against the board shoulder.

"Mmhmm" Was the only answer he got from the other man. "You tired?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"A little. School was seriously kicking my ass" Ichigo mumbled, making Starrk chuckle.

"Yeah? Lay down. I'll wake you up when it's time to go." He pushed the smaller man's shoulder, emphasizing his words. Ichigo didn't argue but shifted to lie on the ground, placing his head on Starrk's lap. A strong hand found its way to orange locks and slowly stroked the soft hair, making the owner of the orange hair hum in contentment.

They both were silent and just enjoyed the situation they were sharing. The sun was already setting, coloring the sky with warm reds and oranges. Ichigo could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier but as he was starting to drift off, he heard a faint voice that sounded like Starrk. He waited for the man to speak but nothing came out so he decided to ignore it and started to doze off again. His tired mind was again woken up by another quiet voice that sounded like the bigger man was again going to say something but then decided not to. It made Ichigo's curiosity perk up and he lifted his head from Starrk's lap.

"What are you thinking?" He asked slowly and looked into those gray eyes that were looking back at his brown ones.

"Nothing particular. A wolf came to me before you came" Ichigo's eyes widened a little.

"A wolf? Wow. It came to you? Like, it came near you?" This was intriguing indeed. Ichigo knew that Starrk had always had some kind of weird connection with canines, but they were now talking about a wild animal.

"Yeah, I touched its muzzle" Starrk said and looked at the hand with which he had touched the animal.

"That's so cool. Too bad I didn't get to see it.." Ichigo looked towards the forest and sighed.

"Well, actually you scared it away when you were stomping and cursing so loudly in the forest" the brown-haired man smiled at the orange-haired one

"Oh, I did?" Ichigo's voice was now filled with guilt. "Sorry"

Starrk laughed and ruffled Ichigo's hair. "No need, it's nicer to have you here with me."

Ichigo blushed and lay back down, placing his head back on Starrk's lap.

"Actually, I have been thinking about something else too" Starrk said after a few minutes of complete silence. Ichigo didn't answer but turned his head to look at the other man.

"What do you say if you'd move in with me?"

This time Ichigo sat up and turned to face the brown-haired man.

"Huh, seriously? You really mean that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any reason to doubt me? You already spend so much time in my place so I thought it would be convenient for you to move all of your stuff there." Starrk explained with an even tone.

Ichigo furrowed his brows in thought and blushed a little. "Well that is true.." He trailed off and seemed like he was thinking about something. Starrk sent him a silent question by raising an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking how the hell am I going to get my things out of my house. Goat-face will be all over the place wailing how 'his beloved son is leaving the family and has become so manly' and other shit like that" He shuddered at the thought of his idiot of a father throwing himself at Ichigo's feet and whining those exact words.

Starrk chuckled and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders, pulling him in his lap. "I'll come with you and I'll lock your freaky dad in a closet or something if the need arises." Ichigo just smiled at him before his face went serious.

"Don't forget to gag him" He laughed at the thought of his dad gagged in a goddamn closet. _Would serve him right, that damn bastard._

Starrk nodded and laughed a little as well. Then he just listened to his lover's laugh and smiled fondly. _What did I do to deserve this happiness.._

The brown-haired man placed his hand behind Ichigo's neck and brought their lips together. The other's laugh stopped as he was surprised by the sudden action but quickly relaxed into it. He intertwined his fingers in wavy brown hair and hummed in contentment. The kiss was slow and gentle but was starting to get more heated as Starrk started to nibble Ichigo's lower lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth. Ichigo parted his lips, granting the permission, and Starrk didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss.

Starrk's hands started to explore his lover's body. Lower and lower they went until the right one reached its destination and gave Ichigo's ass a soft squeeze. Ichigo yelped into the kiss but didn't pull away. Starrk's left hand snuck under Ichigo's red shirt and started tracing his spine, making his lover whimper slightly.

Even though the evening was getting cooler, the air surrounding the two men was hot at ever. Starrk grunted as their tongues danced together heatedly. Finally they broke the kiss and stared each other in the eyes. Ichigo brought his hands from Starrk's hair to cup his cheeks in an affectionate manner.

"Maybe we should head back to my place?" Starrk stated and narrowed his lust-filled eyes as Ichigo gave him a wicked grin.

"Yeah, maybe we should" He smirked and got off from Starrk's lap. He took a few steps and then turned around to again face his lover. He wiggled his finger, gesturing Starrk to come to him.

"It's your time to come here" Ichigo started to walk backwards and kept eye contact with the brown-haired man.

Starrk growled deep down in his throat and got up from the ground. "My pleasure" He husked as he started walking assertively towards his lover. His lips had curled into a knowing smirk.

_Oh this night I won't be sleeping._

* * *

**FLUFF! I'm drowning in it~ I'm jumping on clouds made from cottoncandy..  
What did you think about all of this pink-colored goo? :) I'd really love to know..  
Well, it was kinda meaningless but I hope you were able to enjoy it, I sure did when I wrote it.**

**But now, I'm dying. I really need to go to sleep… Urgh..  
Reviews equal one giddy Frichikiras :D**

**~Frichikiras *faceplant***


End file.
